


Please Stop

by JarJenMish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fanfic, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJenMish/pseuds/JarJenMish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you needed after a bad hunt was to relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first SPN fanfic so please bare with me. Any suggestions go ahead and comment away!

A hunt gone wrong had you and the Winchesters stressed out. There was only one thing that would help you guys relax and that was a drink. You three headed to the bar after showering and packing all your stuff. That way you guys could head out first thing in the morning. As soon as you were all in the bar everyone did their own thing. Sam was reading something on his phone, and Dean went right to flirting with one or another girl there. You were sitting there taking a drink hoping that one of them or someone would take mercy and take you out of your boredom. A couple drinks later some guy sat next to you. He introduced himself as Zack. It was easy to fall into an interesting conversation with him since not very long ago you were still considered a “normal” person. 

“You want to head out?” Zack said.  
“How about we stay here a little longer,” you said instead of asking.  
“Ok gorgeous ok,” he said. He seemed like a nice guy. You guys kept talking for a little over half an hour. He insisted a couple of times that you guys should move it somewhere else.   
“I need to use the ladies room.” That was your excuse to leave without him noticing. You went around the bar and made the turn to the bathroom but instead taking the back door. You managed to take a few steps outside to the alley and pulled out your phone. You dialed Dean’s number.   
“Shhh,” Dean said before saying “Yeah?” and you heard the pretty brunette he was with giggle.   
“Dean I’m heading..” you didn’t have a chance to finish since someone grabbed your hand and pulled you back into the wall right next to the door.   
“Leaving so soon? We haven’t even had any fun yet,” you turned your head to see Zack pinning you to the wall.   
“Zack i was just,” You stopped talking and carefully put your phone back in your pocket, hoping that Dean was listening. “Wait what are you doing?”You asked panicking as you felt his hand pop the button of your jeans.   
“Don’t say you don’t want this, you’ve been begging the whole night.” He said putting his hand inside your jeans. You felt his hand, the one holding you back, loosen and your hunter skills kicked in. You hit him right on under his jaw getting his nose too making him bleed. He let you go and you took off.   
“Dean. Dean!” you pulled your phone out and put it back on your ear but the only thing you heard was the background noise of the bar and Dean speaking to the girl he was with. you noticed he had accidentally answered and all this time he hadn’t been hearing what was going on. Before you had the chance to hang up and dial again you stumbled landing with your hands on the rocky floor and your phone flying more than a couple inches away.  
“You like playing hard to get don’t you?”Zack was right in front of you again.   
“Just please let me go.” You lifted your hands up defensively and noticed they were bleeding. You quickly wiped them on your jeans and scooted back trying to get away from Zack but instead you hit the wall of the building.  
“How about you and me get to the fun part,” you looked up and saw Zack unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his zipper down. Fear took over you and you froze. He bent down and touched you right above your breast. You pushed him and he trembled but didn’t go far back enough for you to move. He slapped you a couple times and you felt your lip open. Taking your hand to your mouth to wipe the blood he said “You should have told me you liked it rough we could have been out of here sooner.” He put his hands on the bottom of your jeans to pulled them off but you grabbed them from the hoops trying to prevent him for lowering them. Zack gave you a couple punches near your ribs and you loosened the hold on your jeans giving him the chance to pull them down pooling them at your ankles. He lowered his pants and his boxers down to his knees and bent down almost laying on top of you.   
“Please don’t,” you were begging. He pulled out a condom and placed it over his erection completely ignoring your pleas. As soon as he placed himself near your entrance you yanked your feet up causing him to fall forward and hit the top of your head before hitting the wall. You yelled with pain and panic and soon realized then that was the wrong call. You were trying to push him off but his full weight was on you. It took him a couple seconds to recover before he placed his arm on your throat and push himself up on his knees.   
“Oh you don’t know how much you’re turning me on right now,” he growled. He positioned himself once again and the only thing you had left to do was scream.   
“Dean! Dean, please!” You cried out. Hoping that by a miracle he could appear next you and save you. Zack tighten his grasp on your throat cutting the air out.  
“You have it all wrong baby my name is Zack.” He held your hands up with one arm and the other went down between your bodies. He positioned himself again and with one hard and fast thrust he was inside you. The more you cried out the faster he went and the tighter his hold was. You yelled one more time as loud as you could and his hand went back to your throat cutting your voice and air. You tried to focus on your breathing but all you could feel was pain and tears rolling down your face. You felt him thrust a couple more times before you heard the bar door open with a big echo after it. Taking your chance you screamed as loud as the hold on your throat allowed you to. You looked up with a blurry vision and saw two shapes run towards you. You felt someone grab Zack and he pulled your hair dragging you with him letting you go a couple seconds later. You fell back and hit your head on the wall.   
“You sick bastard!” You heard Dean growled and heard Zacks scream. You looked up and saw Sam holding Zack and Dean punching him several times. “Sammy, Y/N,” you heard Dean say.   
“Hey Y/N, everything is going to be alright,” he said a few seconds later as he wrapped you in his jacket and lifted you up. Feeling Sam’s hold you rested your face on his chest letting out a harsh cry. He was walking towards the Impala and you lifted your head to see Dean with blood on his hands and Zack laying on the floor.   
“Sam.” You sighed.  
“It’s okay Y/N let me get you out of here.”  
“Dean.”  
“Don’t worry about him he’ll be fine,” you heard Sam say before letting go of consciousness.   
***  
It was dark and too hot. It smelled like cheap whisky and tobacco. You felt the rocks pin under you. You couldn’t breath and felt something heavy on top of you.   
“No! No! Please!” you woke up sweaty and screaming with someone pinning you down. “No no let me go!”  
“Y/N it's okay, I’m here.” You heard Dean’s voice.   
“No don’t touch me!” You yelled.   
“Y/N…”  
“I said don’t touch me!” You winced as you sat up and took your knees to your chest.   
“Ok I won’t touch you..but you have to let me clean you up now that you’re awake.” His voice was relaxed and soothing as he spoke.  
“No.”you pulled the sheets and covered your body. “I will take care of it myself.”  
“But you can’t even move. And your back needs attention too.” Dean said as he grabbed the first aid kit and a bowl with water.  
“Where’s Sam?”   
“He’s right next door.”   
“He can help me,” you looked down at your lap and then at Dean.  
“I’ll go get him.” You saw his hurt expression as he stood to leave the room. A minute later you heard knocking on the door and Sam’s voice on the other side.   
“Come in,” you said you’re voice barely audible.   
“I’m here to help. How are you feeling?” He was looking at you with a soft smile on his face.   
“I’m going to be alright Sam,” a couple tears rolled down your cheeks and you uncovered yourself noticing you were only wearing one of Dean’s old t shirts and panties. You stared at your bruised legs and knees. Sam gave a small uncomfortable cough and you looked at him. “You don’t have to help me if this makes you uncomfortable,” you spoke down.   
“Y/N come on…” he closed the space between you to and sat next to you. “I’m sorry we weren’t there to prevent this. We thought you had headed straight here. You should have mentioned that, that son of bitch was bothering you.” You could hear the pain and hatred in his voice.He grabbed a rag that was in the aid kit and he placed it in the bowl. He then wiped one of your legs and cleaned a cut right under your knee. He repeated the same process on the other leg and left arm. “You’re going to need to take the shirt off,” he mentioned. You stiffened at that comment.   
“I will take care of the front but I can’t reach the back,” you said before carefully turning and taking the shirt off immediately pulling a pillow to your chest. Sam worked in silence for a couple of minutes.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure Sam,” You said unconvinced.   
“Why didn’t you let Dean help?” he asked. The room went silent, the only thing you heard was your breathing. A couple minutes later he said, “You know he was here as soon as he gave that guy what he deserved. Didn’t leave your side for a minute. He changed you and tucked you in. I don’t…” You cut him off.   
“He saw me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He saw what… how I.. Oh no.” You started crying and shaking, taking your hands to your face.   
“Y/N,” Sam pulled the bed sheet and covered you before hugging you. “It’s okay you’re safe now.”  
“You don’t understand Sam..Dean is.. I am.. God,” you said in between sobs. “How can he even look at me after this… I need to be alone right now,” you looked at him. “Please?” He gave you a small kiss on your forehead and left.   
You cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Dean had seen you, he had seen all that was done to you. He would never be interested in you after this. He was probably disgusted and didn’t want you near him. You layed back on the bed feeling your muscles ache and throb. In no time you fell asleep with tears falling out of your eyes.   
***  
You were on the floor. You were missing your jeans. Your hands were bleeding and all you felt was pain. Pain all over your body. You lifted an arm and he was there pinning you down. Holding your throat. You couldn’t breathe. You need air.   
“No! No! No!” You woke up coughing and taking your hand to your throat still feeling the pressure of another hand around it. You were startled by the figure on the door frame.  
“Y/N you ok?” You heard Dean’s shaky voice.   
“Yea, sorry,” you panted feeling a couple of tears roll.  
“Don’t apologize, just please don’t.” He looked at you and then took a step back to leave.  
“Dean?” You were still breathing heavy trying to pull air back into your lungs.   
“Yeah?,” he had a wide expression on his eyes. You opened your mouth to say but began shaking before you could speak. Dean was at your side in seconds holding you tight against his chest. After you had calmed down he released his hold on you.   
“No,” You said sitting up and letting a small cry of pain escape your mouth, “don’t let go,” you said.  
“Ok.” He sat next to you and pulled you into his arms. “I’m sorry I let this happen to you.” He said and you looked up. “You called me and I was...I let things out of sight. I’m sorry.” You heard his sincere apology and guilt on his tone.  
“Dean it’s..it’s not your fault.” You looked up at him and took your palm to the side of his face. You felt him lean into your touch. “I should have known better. I shouldn’t have let things get out of hand. My first time wasn’t suppose to happen like that,” you said.   
“You’re first time? That son of a bitch.” You heard all his anger in his voice. “He won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else anymore.”  
“Oh Dean, You.. did you.. Oh God.” You started crying and shaking again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I would’ve never made you kill someone.. I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t make me do anything, he.. he took advantage of you. He had what he deserved. I’m just very sorry I wasn’t there to stop it, to stop him.”  
“You’re here now.” You gave him a tight but sincere smile.  
“Yes I’m here, and I will be there next time. I always will be.”He kissed your forehead.   
“Always.”You replied, feeling safe and knowing that there wasn’t going to be a next a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading.


End file.
